Beauty and The Beast with a Twist
by Shining golden star
Summary: Prince Koun lived as a spoiled prince for as long as he remembered until he was fifteen. Now he has been cursed and to forget his past goes by the name Ren Tsuruga. Five years since that fateful night a girl come to trade her life to save two people close to her. Will Kyoko teach him how to love and be loved before it is too late? Full summery inside. Please Read and Review.
1. The Prince, the Enchantress and a Rose

**Summery**

Ren AKA Prince Koun lived as a spoiled price for as long as he remembered until he was fifteen. Now he has been cursed and to forget his past goes by the name Ren Tusera. Five years since that fateful night a girl come to trade her life to save her two best friends whom he has taken prisoner. Can Kyoko teach him kindness, forgiveness and love or will she run away when she learns the truth pf his past. Bases on Disney's Beauty and the Beast through are warned there will be changes to suit the characters and will hint at spoilers in the manga.

 **Cast**

Kyoko Mogami- Belle

Ren- Beast /Prince

(Shining Golden Star: _ignores fan girl squeals_ )

Enchantress- Shoko

Shōtarō -Gaston

(Shōtarō: It's Sho and why are you punting me as Gaston? I am her prince charming! Also why are you making that pretty boy the main star! )

[Shining Golden Star: cause I can ;)]

Shoko Aki -Mrs. Potts

Mimori, Erika and R -Bimbettes

Yukihito Yashiro- Clogsworth

Chiori Amamiya and Kanae "Mouko" Kotonami -Roommates of Kyoko who are captured by the beast.

Lory Takarada- Lumière

Maria Takarada – Chip

Monsieur D'Arque- Rieno

Hidehito Kijima -Le Fou

Jelly 'Ten' Woods- Madame Armoire (with hints of Babette)

Itsumi Momose -The Enchantress

Ushio Kurosaki- Chef Bouche

 **Prolong**

Once upon a time a young price lived in a shining castle. His name was Koun Hizuri the only child of King Koo and Queen Julie Hizuri. However one day while away on a formal foreign business trip they disappeared leaving Koun alone in the hands of his guardian Lory and best fried Duke Rick. Then one day after he turned 15 his best friend Rick, a young duke died in a carriage accident. His finance Lady Tina declares Koun a murderer and vowed never to forgive him at his funeral. Every one believed it to be her way of grieving and ignored it with the exception of one hooded figure. As the months following the funeral went by the prince grew selfish, spoiled and unkind. The one winter's night an old beggar woman came to his castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. "See I bring you no ordinary rose, but one of unmatched beauty, the Queen of Roses!" she begged.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. "Do not be deceived by my appearance for beauty is found within." The old woman advised. However, despite her words the prince still slammed the door in her face. Kuon had only taken on step in the other direction when suddenly the door burst open. There in the door way was not an old woman, but a beautiful enchantress. Immediately the prince regretted his actions and went onto his hands and knees about to apologize, but the enchantress had already made up her mind. She could see as plain as day that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beat and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Kuon watched in horror as he grew in height, fur completely covering him from head to his new grown tail. Horns sprout from the temples of his forehead or at heat where it would be without the fur, but this was only the begging of the nightmare for him. His servants became objects that could move and talk. His beautiful home took on the appearance of a haunted house with gargoyles and other beasts that rivaled his own appearance and an unearthly gloom of despair replacing all the loveliness that had been there. However, he was not left without hope. Given the a magic mirror as a window to the outside world and the rose, the Enchantress explained the curse would break if he learned to love another and earned her love in return. But it had to be done before the last petal fell or be would be a beast until the end of time. Refusing to be called his birth name because of the pain full memories, he went by the name Ren Tsuruga. Years past and he lost the little hope he had left. After all who could ever fall in love with a murderer, let alone a beast?

Author's note (explanations about character casting)

I decided to change Mrs. Pott's from chip's mother to governess in order to make the story run more smoothly. I desperately wanted Maria in the story, but the only family member I could fit in was her grandfather. So And then there was the problem of casting Jelly. I could not decide between Mrs. Potts the Enchantress, the wardrobe or Babette. In the end I went with her being the wardrobe so she could still in a way be a makeup artist and dress Kyoko up. Kanae and Choiri were rather difficult, but in the end I though having them be roommates with Kyoko would be best. I can see her trading herself to save those two the most as well as their absolute determination to get her back. Lory and were both obvious choices considering how they are the prime suspects for Ren/Kyoko shipping. Kyoko and Ren's roles are way too obvious to explain.

Personally I like Shoko so I wanted to give her a better role than just a girl fawning over Shōtarō, but still be there as someone important so I see her more as Mrs. Potts that anyone else even though she prefers Kyoko with Sho, I figured she would also be supportive of Kyoko with Ren. I can also see her as being a motherly/older sister figure to Maria. Regarding Hidehito Kijima I decided he would be best as Le Fou for reasons you will see in later chapters. Erika, Mimori and Ruriko are the Bimbettes because of how mean they can be especially Mimori when it comes to Sho. Itsumi is the Enchantress because of how critical she can be but in the end means well. Ushio Kurosaki plays the chef since he can be very scary and has an eye for detail.


	2. A Funny Pretty, Love Me Girl

Shining Golden Sun:

I do not own Skip Beat or Beauty and the Beast, but I do own the ideas.

Also italics are thoughts and songs are centered.

A girl of some 17 years of age strolled down the stairs of a small cottage. Kyoko was a rather cute girl. Through most said she was rather plain, through any claimed that when light from the sun or moon hit her just right she looked rather beautiful. She was humming as she gently swung her basket until she was singing softly, but clearly.

"Little town,  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say":

As if on cue the villagers began greeting each other

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"

With a slight half- hearted smile, Kyoko sighed and continued to sing as people passed her

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town"

Walking past the bakery, the baker called out in greeting. "Good Morning, Kyoko!" _  
_  
Kyoko turned with a smile on her face. "Good morning Sir," she replied cheerfully

"And where are you off to, today?" he inquired

Kyoko went off in to la-la land, sparkles flying around her and glowing brightly.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a fairy prince and a-"

By now the backer had lost interest "That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! He clapped his hands for empathizes, Kyoko completely forgotten.

Kyoko simply shrugged and went on her way." As she passed various townsfolk looked up and began gossiping about her as Kyoko began to stare at nothing in particular, lost in her daydream. _"I wonder if there are fairies around. I bet they look so cute and graceful and lovely"_ she thought happily. A few women whispered to each other behind their hands. _  
_

"Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"

A barber watched her go by, accidently cutting off half of his customer's mustache as he added.

"Never part of any crowd."

A man passing by commented

"'Cause her head's up on some cloud."

Kyoko found a free ride in the form of the back of a passing wagon and hopped on.

All the townsfolk spoke in unison

"No denying she's a funny girl that Kyoko" _  
_

The driver of the wagon called out to a passing young lady  
"Bonjour!" To which the girl called back

"Good day!"

The driver of the wagon

How is your fam'ly?

A pretty young woman greeted the butcher

"Bonjour!

The butcher leaned toward her with hearts in his eyes.

"Good day!"

"How is your wife?"

The girl giggled and asked him as his wife appeared behind him and gave him a 'thunk' on the head.  
A mother with around half a dozen children, all under the age of seven, gasped as she tried to control her children.

"I need six eggs!"

A middle age husband protested a price increase on pottery.

"That's too expensive!"

Kyoko leaped of the wagon with a graceful spin as she continued

"There must be more than this provincial life!"

As she entered the store, a bell rang alerting the bookkeeper of her presence. When he saw his most loyal customer he smiled genuinely

"Ah, Kyoko."

Kyoko quickly bowed "Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed."

The owner grinned at her "Finished already?" he asked.

Kyoko smiled earnestly

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" she asked browsing through the books

The bookkeeper gave a chuckle as put the book away. "Not since yesterday."

Kyoko laughed. "That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" she told him, selecting a book and handing it to him.

The bookkeeper took a peak at the cover. "That one? But you've read it twice!" he exclaimed amusement in his voice.

Kyoko smiled brightly at him from her place on the ladder "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise"

The book shop owner smiled at her. Kyoko was his favorite customer. He lent her book and she always insisted on helping him in return. He was old and it was hard to find a friend like her these days. Suddenly he had an idea of how to repay all her kindness to hm.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" he told her.

Kyoko stared at his with the expression of someone being offered a priceless treasure for free.

"But sir! I could never do that! I would not want to be a burden on you!" she protested.

The shop owner interrupted with a smile.

"I insist." He told her ending the matter with a slight wave of his hand.

Kyoko was immediately bowed to her friend "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Three men who had been staring at her through to window to admire her beauty quickly diverted their attention as she walked through the door. Once she was out of ear shot they all chanted with other joining in for their last line.

Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kyoko

Kyoko sighed happily, as she seated herself on the edge of a large fountain surrounded by sheep. A local woman doing laundry shot Kyoko an annoyed look as she gather her laundry and with her nose in the air strutted of. ' _That girl, what she needs is a husband, not a book and a few useless daydreams'_ But Kyoko oblivious to her neighbors' attitude.

Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him

'Til chapter three!"

She giggled to herself ' _Reminds me of Prince Corn_ ' she thought. _'I wonder if I will ever see him again'_  
A plump woman in a hat and wig shop was trying on hats. Unsatisfied, she threw it off, revealing a bald head went through a few more hats before settling on a long brimmed sunhat. Throughout all this she too sang her thoughts.

Now it's no wonder that that her name means mirror.  
Her looks have got no parallel

The owner of the shop offered her a mirror while adding in his own two cents.

"But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd"

"Very diff'rent from the rest of us"

Once again the people of the town joined their voices in harmony.

"She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Kyoko!"

A tall darken hair man rushed forward with a sack, presumably with more game.

"I got it Sho!" he called reaching out with the sack, only completely. Quickly he stuffed the bird into the sack and rushed to where a tall blond haired man with a smoking gun stood.  
Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Sho!  
You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Sho just smirked. I know. He relied nose it the air. ' _I'm perfect do you honestly expect me to be second best/'  
_  
Kajima resisted rolling his eyes honestly he hated kissing up to this brat, but he was new to the area and get to close to girls…

"No beast alive stands a chance against you.  
And no girl, for that matter." He praised keeping up with the charade.

Sho's smirk grew even wider  
"It's true, Kajima .  
And I've got my sights set on that one."

At the words 'that one' he pointed at Kyoko already buried deep her book  
Kajima gaped at him "The 'Love Me number one' girl?"  
Sho continued as if he couldn't hear his companion doubts voice.  
"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry."  
Kijima tried to interrupt "But she's-"  
Shotora ignored him "Mine."  
Kijima tried again "I know, but-"  
Shotora stared at Kijima in a rather threatening manner  
"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

 _'Oh, oh'_ Kijima thought and quickly told him "Of course you do!"

Sho by this time had completely forgotten Kijima and was watching Kyoko…and singing.

Kijima, rather relived thought ' _My_ _fangirl base has been saved'_

"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell"

He started staring at himself in a pot in a nearby vendor admiring his reflection.

"Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kyoko"

Right at the word 'Plan' Kyoko had disappeared from sight and was looking back and forth for her till he spotted her down the street heading toward the more crowed part of town. As he stormed over to her with a determined look on his face, three girls watched in utter fascination. Gushing and swooning they cried out.

"Look there  
He goes  
Isn't he dreamy?  
Sho Fuwa  
Oh he's so cool!  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

On the word 'brute' all three fainted.

"Bonjour!" one woman called out to a neighbor.

Shotora called out, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Pardon me"

A man called to his drinking buddy.

"Good day"

An elderly woman called out.

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

A third woman demanded.

"What lovely grapes!"

A young wife admired.

"Some cheese"

A man ordered from a cheese vendor.

"Ten yards!"

A mother told a cloth merchant who happily accepted the money and handed her the material.

The man continued on his order of cheese.

"one pound"

"'scuse me!"

Shotora tried to move through the crowed, but to no success.

The cheese merchant told his customer.

"I'll get the knife"

Shotora continued to try to push his way through the crowed.

"Please let me through!"

One woman was protesting about the state of bread.

"This bread-"

Another wife was complaining about some fish.

"Those fish-"

The earlier woman finished.

"-it's stale!"

The second woman also concluded her grievance.

"-they smell!"

Both merchants objected to their customers' criticism

"Madame's mistaken."

Both women started to give in

"Well, maybe so"

All around Kyoko people were wishing each other.

"Good morning!  
Oh, good morning!"

Kyoko spun around; book in hand with arms spread eagle

There must be more than this provincial life!

Shotora stood in the middle of the crowed and declared with a finger in the air

"Just watch,  
I'm going to make Belle my wife!"

Suddenly everyone leaned in o look at Kyoko blocking his path. After trying for several minutes to get through, he settles on climbing over the roof to get to her.

As one the people of the town sang;

"Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!"

The women called out in pity.

"It's a pity and a sin"

The men voiced their own thoughts.

"She doesn't quite fit in"

Once again the townsfolk showed off their sync powers as they sang

"'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Kyoko!"

Kyoko looked up. ' _Did I just hear singing_?' she wondered looking behind her. However, by this time everyone had returned to their business goes to and from the street. Shrugging, Kyoko went back to reading until a figure loomed over her. Kyoko looked up and scowled. It was Sho. "Good morning Shotora" she nodded coolly in his direction, attempting to go pass by him. Sho did not even try to get to for the way. Instead he grabbed her book and started to roughly flip through the pictures with it on its side. "Shotora give me back my book." Kyoko demanded "How can you read this there are no pictures" "Well some people use their imagination, you idiot" she replied, muttering the last part. "Kyoko it is time you get your head out of these books and focus on more important things" Shotora said throwing the book behind and as Kyoko reached for it he blocked her path and continued. "Like me." While Kyoko finally succeed in retrieving her book, he pointed at himself to emphasize 'me'. The three fangirl who ha recovered from their earlier fainting sighed. "The whole town is talking about it; it is not right for a woman to read." Shotora continued. Then with a grimace he added "Soon she starts thinking, getting ideas." With a roll of her eyes she cleaned her book and smirked "Shotora you are positively primeval." Shotora laughed. "Why, thank you Kyoko" She rolled her eyes " _Just how stupid is this guy_ " "How about we go to the tavern and look at all my trophies" he invited guiding her to the tavern, but she ducked and escaped his grasp. I'm sorry Shotora but I can't" The trio of fangirls gaped at her.

"What?! Exclaimed Erika

"She's crazy" declared Rikio

"He's gorgeous" sighed Mimori

"I have to go back home and cook dinner for my friends since it my turn" she replied coldly.

"So you went from being a housekeeper to Sho to those 'Love me girls'" Kijima sneered

"Don't talk about my friends that way." Kyoko shot back him " _Why did you have to mention_ that"

"Why, because you realize how plain you really are when you think of them?"

Just as Kyoko opened her mouth to give a nasty retort 'BOOM' the door exploded and two demonic figures emerged.

Author's Note

A special thanks to PunK-ChIc for all the help those helpful tips.


	3. A Monster Without a Heart

When Kyoko turned around and saw the two figures, she smiled.

"Hello Kanae, how are you Chiori?"

Kanae did not glace at her, but continued to glare at the two idiots. Chiori, however turned and gave Kyoko a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Kyoko how are you to day."

Kyoko returned the smile.

"Just fine thank you"

Sho gaped at them _"How is it that those two can still smile so brightly with this deadly aura?"_

Perhaps she read his thoughts, perhaps not. In any case Chiori turned and glared at him with the poison usually reserved for a certain journal.

"I do believe that your business here is done, now leave!"

Neither idiot stayed long enough to comment. Through as the tree entered their cottage _'Do I hear laughing?'_ Kyoko wondered. _'Those two idiots must be making rude jokes about us'_ Kanea grumbled inwardly Chiori started muttering something about 'popular' and any 'cause of their looks'. Her friends knew this meant the notebook would be joining them for dinner. Then Chiori looked at Kyoko with her smile renewed "So Kyoko how was your day in town?" "I got a new book" Kyoko answered with stars in her eyes. Then the comments of the villagers came back to mind and she was brought back to earth with a slight frown "Do you think I'm…old or… plain" "You odd? Mo! Where would you get an idea like that?" Kanae asked sarcastically. "Do not forget how beautiful you were at the last fall at the harvest festival" Chiori chimed in. Kyoko blushed and started waving her hand wildly in front of her "It was only because you two dressed me up other that " she sighed "I'm plain." Chiori and kanae deadpanned ' _Half the men in town stare at you and you still consider yourself plain?!_ ' It was actually somewhat of a legend in town now ever since it happens. Up until Kyoko was 15 last fall she was known to be rather plain, kind , sweet hardworking and diligent-not to mention odd- but plain. Then at the festival her two best –and only-friends gave a beautiful dress and a makeover and appeared at the celebration looking like royalty. Even after the festival with the makeup and dress long gone, its magic remained. It was as if beauty itself could not resist Kyoko's good nature and refused to leave her. Ever since, she was known as the most beautiful girl in town. Now most of the time Kanae and Chiori looked down on pretty girls, but Koko was different. She never used her looks to get what she wanted, she always worked as hard as she could for it.. Nor did she seem uppity about it. If anything it only made her more humble, through Kanae often claimed it was simply Kyoko being her normal gullible self. "Don't you have to go to the fair tomorrow?" Kyoko asked. "Yes we just need you to get Corn and we will be all set to go." Kanae replied. Kyoko smiled at the memory of a long ago friend, and went to get her beloved pet.

"Now you will be a good boy right Corn?" he asked her beloved horse who affectionately nuzzled her cheek and was by now fastened to the cart. Corn was larger and more muscular than most horses. This was rather fortunate since in addition to carrying two girls, he also had a wagon filled with different goods to sell.

"Well, the fair is tomorrow and we better get a move on if we are to get there in time" Chiori sighed "Mo!" kanea grumbled rolling her eyes. Their merchanece was mostly Kyoko's handiwork during her spare time. And so it was decided by Kanea and chori that since Kyoko did most of the work, she would get time off o overall relax while they went to the fair. Once they tried to have her relax at the fir only to discover her helping an old woman sell fruits by lifting heavy crated. "Mo!" Kanea had said "Can you not stop working for a minute, you are going to work yourself to death" The rest journey consisted of Kyoko bowing apologizing, Kanea rolling her eyes and Chiori shaking her head. "We will be back in " "Bye Moko Bye Chiori, Bye Corn be safe" Kyoko called out, as she watched her the only friends she had, disappeared into the distance .

"We are not lost !" Chiori snapped

"Oh yes we are!" Kanea snared.

The two were currently in an unfamiliar patch of the woods and had no idea where they were. Or rather as Chiori put it; "We just, t made a wrong turn somewhere and we just have to find our way back" "WE ARE LOST!" Kanea shouted, self-control gone with the wind. "Oh look a sign, maybe it will tell us where we are." Chiori muttered ,ignoring the outburst. When they approached the sigh both deadpanned. They never heard of any of the paths on the sign. "That's _it_ we are lost." Kanea snared through gritted teeth. "We should go this way." Chiori suggested point at a path that looked to be abandoned. The other path was not easy on the eyes either, but it looked somewhat more appealing.

Corn looked at the two paths. Dark ,creepy and foggy. Light and eerie. Dark ,creepy and foggy. Light and eerie. Naturally, he stared heading to the path with the fewest negative adjectives. "Come on Corn it's a short cut." Kanea told the frightened horse sternly. Nudging him toward the path he least wanted to go, the trio set off.

Wolves, it had to be wolves, why did it have to be wolves. Corn had been rattled enough going down the girls' chosen path "This cannot be right" Chiori had muttered, head buried in a map. "Where had you led us" Kanae had growled through it was hard to tell if the comment was directed at Corn or Chiori. Then they bumped in to a bat nest frightening Corn into a frenzy that almost resulted them going over a cliff. Corn bulked upon hearing wove showing, knocking the girls to the ground and running for the safely of home. Then the wolves had to appear.

"I . !" Kanae shrieked at Chiori as they raced through the forest, goal safely, the prize; their lives. Then the dual spotted what appeared to be an abandoned castle, with a gate. In an instant they were on the other side and rushing inside as it started to rain cats and dogs. Running to the door both failed to notice that Chiori had dropped her satchel with her rage diary in it. For a moment, the two hesitated. Then they remembered the predators behind them and stared banging on the door. Within half a second the door creaked open. Waiting a moment before cautiously stepping in, they took a moment to look around their sanctuary.

"Hello" Chiori called

Silence.

"Hello" Kanea called slightly loader with a little more annoyance in her voice

"Two girls" a candlestick cheered quietly . "One of them is bound to be the one!" "Quiet" muttered a clock next to him "not one word." ' _Ren has given up on that idea and is in a pretty bad mood today_ ' he thought.

"Excuse us, me do not mean to intrude, but we have lost our horse ad need a place to stay for the night." Chiori called. Lory looked at the pair with pity.

"Come on Yukihito have a heart." He told his companion. "Shh" Yukihito placed his hand over Lory's mouth. With a bored almost deadpanned look , Lory lifted his own hand, which so happed to be a lit candle and burned Yukihito's intervening hand. "Owww!" the clock hollered and stared to blow on his burn. Instantly Lory face morphed into a smile fitting for a host. "Why off course Mademoiselles you are both welcomed here."

"Who's there" Kanae demanded grabbing Lory without realizing that he was the source of the voice.

"Over here" Lory called. Both girls turn in what they thought was the direction of the voice. No one was there.

"Where?" Kanea asked in confusion

Chiori shrugged, equally at a loss for words. " _Perhaps our imagination_."

Lory gave their heads a few quick taps. When they looked at him, he smiled. "Hello"

With a gasp Kanea dropped him and backed away. Chiori stared in shock. " _Forget imagination_ _I am hallucinating_."

"Well now you've done it Lory" Yukihito hopped down form the table . "Splendid!" Yukihito scoffed as he abandoned his act . "Just splendid!" ' _We are doomed if the master finds out'_

Chiori picked him up and started to explore his wood work. "How is this accomplished" she mused tickling his feet. "Stop that heheeheh" Yukihito giggled despite himself. Lory laughed in amusement at his expense.

Chiori was not yet done. Opening his door she played with his plenum for a bit until "Do you mind!"

"Excuse me" Chiori snapped "but this is the first time I-I" her nose twitched ' _Oh-oh I feel a sneeze coming on_.'

After a failed attempt to stop it, she did sneeze, fogging up Yukihito's face, who used the hands of his…face to clear an area to see.

Kanae then sniffled signing she too was on the verge of a cold.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone my dears." Lory sympathized, hands on his face with a worried expression. "Come, warm yourselves by the fire." "Thank you "the duo breathed in gratitude followed by Yukihito who was crying. "Nope, nope, nope!"

Unknown to them a figure clothed in shadows had appeared, watching them from the floor above. Eyes narrowed , fangs were bared lips curled into a snarl. _'Who dares trespass on my property.'_ In an instant, the shadow was gone.

Yukihito was saying "I demand you stop right there" On each word he stumbled over a stair, losing gear bits on the way down. Looking up his faced paled. "No, no, no, not the master's chair", as the two girls seated themselves on a large chair. A foot stool rushed past him barking "I'm not seeing this" he cried placing his 'hands' over his clock face. "'Hello there boy." Chiori smiled as the dog propped up their feet. A coat hanger raped the two in blankets. "What service" Kanea remarked in amazement with Chiori nodding in agreement. _'Are we going to have to pay for this'_ they briefly wandered, before dismissing the idea. "Alright this has gone far enough!" Yukihito declared. "I'm in charge here-" Then he was flattened by a cart zooming over him, making him face plant. _'Was I just run over?'_

"How would you like a nice cup of tea miss, it will warm you two up in no time." Shoko asked them pouring each girl a cup of tea.

"No tea!" Yukihito mumbled, head still planted in the ground until he lifted it. "No tea!" He repeated more clearly, pointing a accusing finer at the culprits.

As the girls sipped their tea, one of the teacups giggled "Her long hair tickles Ms. Shoko " Maria giggled. Chiori looked at her cup as Kanea did the same to hers. Kanea's cup not used to being used scrunch his brows retain a crunch sort of noise, causing both girls chuckled. "Hello there."

Then the doors suddenly burst open.

Lory turned his head in the direction of the doors in horror.

The fire blew out , plunging the room into almost complete darkness with some hints of moonlight.

Yukihito hid under the rug.

Maria and Hiro hid behind a pale and shaking Shoko.

"Oh- Oh" Maria whispered

A dark shadow of a horned monster appeared growing larger on the back of the chai. Growing, a beast with fur standing on end entered the room.

"There a stranger here." He growled

"Ren the poor travelers were lost in the woods" Lory started but interrupted with a roar blowing out his candles.

"Master" Yukihito peeked from under the rug "I would like to say it was their fault I wanted-" But another roar sent him back under the rug shivering.

When Kanea and Chiori looked up their eyes met the eyes of a terrifying beast.

"Who are you" he growled "What are you doing here!?"

"I-we were lost in the woods…" Kanae stuttered " _I'm scared I've never felt so scared before."_

"You're not welcome here!" the beast snared.

"We …we are sorry." Chiori stammered. _"What is this thing?"_

"What are you staring at?!" he demanded. _"Do they think I'm a thing to gawk at ?"_

The girls could not even answer, their own fear gagging their mouths.

"So" the beast sneered "You've come to stare at the **beast**!"

"Please" Kanea begged ' _Someone help!_ '

"We only wanted a place to stay" Chiori added.

"I'll give you a place to stay!"

All the enchanted objects watched in silence as their master grabbed the two girls and took them away, their pleads for mercy ignored.

I do not own skip beat(If I did those two would be planning their wedding by now) or beauty and the beast . So please do not sue me!

Also, I give a special thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed me or my story and those who had written reviews.


	4. The Life She wants, the Life They Expect

Shining Golden Star: "Please note I will be using a mix of the movie and Broadway show in this chapter. Also I do not own any Disney form of Beauty and the beast or Skip Beat."

Sho: "Yeah 'cause the story will be terrible if you did."

Shining Golden Star*with the eyes of a predator* "Did you say something?"

Sho "…"

Shining Golden Star "Good on with the story"

Ren "Too bad I wanted to see what the author would do with him."

Two sets of hands pushed aside braches to get a better view of Kyoko's cottage. "Ho ho, she going to get the surprise" Kajima smirked at Sho "Yep, this is her lucky day." Sho grinned turning away, letting the branch fly directly into Kajima's mouth. As the latter spat out leaves he fumed inwardly ' _If it was not for the fact it this is the easiest way to become the most want man in this town, I would not be kissing up to that brat. '_

"I would like to thank you all for coming to my wedding" With a grin he added with his hand to the side as if it were some secret. "First I better go in there and propose to the girl." He finished with a laugh. Everyone else joined the shared 'joke' with their own laughs, except for three certain girls who were crying rivers next to the Champaign, coincidence or not this was neither known nor cared about.

Honestly, Sho did not see what the big deal. Everyone in town knew a wife was for chores and sons and nothing more. Kyoko was rarely ever really pretty. So what is she had been dressed up once, he still would have to be near the real beauties of the town. Kyoko was just Kyoko and he was simply claiming what was his from the beginning. He also made a mental note to reassure the girls that his 'wedding' would not interfere with their little … get together.

Meanwhile Kijima was scowling. _'You spoiled brat!'_ He was getting tired of doing what Sho wanted on a whim. Then he had an idea. Based on yesterday, he could tell it would take more than a surprise wedding to win over Kyoko. Well if Sho wanted that plain girl why try to stop him. Her two friends were easy on the eyes, if perhaps things went smoothly, then Sho would surely not mind him helping himself to one or both. He could even ask Sho for his assistance as a reward. After all Kyoko would have lots of useful information to share after she became Sho's wife. Kajima let out a grin, "After all, a guy is entitled to some fun, right?" he thought.

"What do you know about my dreams Sho?" Kyoko asked suspiciously. _"I high doubt he can take me to the fairy world to see Corn again."_

"Plenty" Sho smirked as he grabbed Kyoko's hand.

"You've been dreaming, just one dream

Nearly all your life

Hoping, scheming, just one theme:"

He forced her on a chair and proceeded.

"Will you be a wife?

Will you be some he-man's property?"

He then knelled on one knee arms wide open.

"Good news!

That he-man's me!"

He then got on both feet, yanked Kyoko up and roughly had walked/dragged her by his side.

"This equation, girl plus man

Doesn't help just you

On occasion, women can

Have their uses too

Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree

Pumpkin, extend with me!"

Kyoko had no idea what he meant and she really did not want to know. She just wanted the idiot out of her house and was getting bored and annoyed with him.

Sho was now gloating.

"We'll be raising sons galore"

Kyoko rolled her eyes

"Inconceivable!" _"That anyone could think of this."_

Sho guested his hand to describe the 'boys' height

"Each built six foot four!"

Kyoko shook her head at this stupidity and groaned

"Unbelievable _!" "That I used to aree on this!"_

The Sho added the finishing blow

"Each one stuffed with ev'ry Sho gene!"

Kyoko put her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes tight.

"I'm not hearing this!" _'This is officially the stupidest day in who know how long.'_

Sho continued on, ignoring her comments.

You'll be keeping house with pride!

By this point for every fantasy Sho had, Kyoko had a sarcastic remark.

"Just incredible!" _"That I used to be that stupid!"_

' _Like *BEEP* I will become your housekeeper again'_ again she grumped beeping out a not existent word in her mind.

"Oh so gratified"

"So unweddable!" _"I am no longer your house maid!"_

"That you are a part of this idyllic scene."

Sho then seated himself at the table kicked off his shoes and plopped his feet on the table. "Picture this; a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet."

"Ugh" Kyoko groaned hold her nose with her hand to avoid the smell of well let us just leave that to the imagination.

"While the little Ones play on the floor with the dogs." Sho continued "We'll have six or seven!" he added leaning in toward her.

"Dogs?" Kyoko asked hoping she was right while leaning away from him as far back as her body would allow.

"No Kyoko strapping boys…like me" he laughed, looking at his reflection, his nose slightly longer and with a sharper point than usual. Kyoko tried to imagine it and ended up feeling queasily at the thought of six or seven mini versions of Sho. "I do seem to recall a time that you dreamed of this." The said jerk did not seem to notice her face turning green as he jerked her around some more.

"I can see that we will share

All that love implies

We shall be a perfect pair

Rather like my thighs"

Sho gestured to the upper parts of his legs proudly, causing Kyoko to deadpan, _'Thank goodness I came to my senses three years ago.'_

"You are face to face with destiny!

All roads lead to...

The best things in life are...

All's well that ends with me!"

Kyoko tried to make a sneaky getaway only for Sho to grab her by the arm and yank her to his side.

"Escape me?

There's no way

Certain as "Do, Re,"

Kyoko, when you marry..."

Sho broke off as he cornered Kyoko, having her stand between him and the door with a sly grin. "So Kyoko, what would it be? Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?"

Kyoko meanwhile, was having a hard time trying to open the door behind her. "I... I just don't deserve you!" _'If you asked me three years ago I may have been foolish enough to say yes.'_

Sho smirked "Who does? Me!"

Kyoko finally succeed in opening the door, ducking as Sho tumbled past her. "But thanks for asking!" she gave her own smirk, before throwing his shoes outside and throwing all three dead bolts.

Sho landed face first in the muck with a pig, bottom sky high. Kajima, who had started the band the moment he heard the door opening, turned around and noticing Sho's predicament stopped the band. "So, how did it go?" he asked innocently.

He got the answer in the form of Sho through a small tantrum along with mud in every direction before stomping off.

For a moment Kajima let his true face about Sho show "Touchy" he grumbled with the pig snorting in agreement.

Sho tramped away fuming, wiping muck from his face.

"Is he gone?" Kyoko asked worriedly peering through a cracked open door. Seeing the coast was clear she began to rant and flume to the animals she took care of with her friends, mostly chickens for eggs and goats for milk and cheese.

"Oh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless. …" For a few moments she was trapped in the past, when her whole world revolved around Sho. Until that day had happened. Then she left the city, oved to her current town and started a new life with her friends. How or why sho ended o there too was unknown to her. However she vowed a while ago to never become stupid again. So instead of love, like most girls, she dreamed of adventure. Shaking her head, she went on with her chores, spreading chicken feed around.

Using a feeding sack as a 'shawl' for her head, she began to mock the idea to the animals.

"'Madame Gaston!'

Can't you just see it?

"Madame Gaston!"

His "little wife", ugh!

She groaned as she kicked the barrels, spilling the feed and scaring the chickens. She hated the memory of how she used to be. The cruel irony of the current situation only added insult to a still healing injury.

"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it!"

She declared taking off the 'shawl' with a determined look and raced to the fields, arms out spread eagle.

"I want much more than this provincial life!"

Stopping in the fields, she continued desperately.

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell"

She sank to the ground. _"I came here so I could lead my own life, so I could be more than those silly dreams of being a housewife"_

"And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned"

She smiled softy as she watched the dandelion seed move with the freedom she was denied. " _Corn understood me, why can the villagers not?"_ she mused remembering her fairy prince from long ago. "Corn." The word left her lips gently and floated away to the trees, with the breeze as more dreams and memories flowed in Kyoko mind and heart.

Then she heard a familiar neighing and turned to see her friend's namesake racing toward her at full speed, the goods still in his wagon. "Corn" Kyoko explained, surprised what are you doing here with…." Then she noticed her two best friends where gone.

"Where are Kanae and Chiori?" Corn neighed and pawed the ground. "You have to take me to them" Kyoko cried urgently unstrapping Corn from his luggage. Throwing a traveling cloak on herself after a two minute detour in the house they were off.

"What is this place?" Kyoko wondered out loud when they arrived at a dark and spooking castle. Suddenly, as through sensing an ominous presence, Corn bulked at the gate almost throwing Kyoko off him. "Corn" whispered Kyoko soothingly patting his neck after jumping off him quickly. "Steady, steady". Then she noticed a familiar looking satchel on the other side of the gate. Rushing to it she peered in it and paled. There was Chiori's rage diary. "Chiori, Kanae." Kyoko breathed. " _They must be here_." Then relief of finding her friends turned to concern. _"Why are they here and not at the fair?"_ She stared at the castle. "Pardon the intrusion." She whispered as she made her way to the door, dread and fear etched into her movements.


	5. A New Home Without the Heart

Yoshiro was pacing on a table with Lory, sulking beside him. "Just great, two girls come walking in what happens?! Both are violently grabbed!" Yoshiro mumbled.

"And I could see any chances for romance blooming between him and either one of those two girls wilt with all those threats!" Lory sobbed. "Girls should not know how to do things like that, where on earth did they learn that?!"

Yoshiro shuddered at the memory. He did not even know someone could do that to a man's anatomy, not even a horror writer would have been able to think of that form of torture.

Lory looked at Yoshiro as he pouted "You did not seem keen on breaking the spell when they first arrived." Yashiro gave him an ice stare. "Two strangers came in, uninvited, when Ren was in a bad mood. Do you honestly think he would welcome them in with open arms when he was like that?"

"Let it was worth a try" Lory stuck out what might have been lips on a human as he crossed the closest thing he had to arms.

#####

"Hello, is anyone here?" Kyoko called, her voice echoing thought the large corridor. "Kanae? Chiori? Are you there?" As uncertain as she was, concern for the only people she could call friends drove her on.

#####

Two familiar looking teacups bounded along, shoving each other in their rush. "I'm going to tell her!" The one with flower petal pattern called. "I was the one who notice first, so therefore it is reasonable I be the one to tell her." The other teacup, with a leaf pattern, retorted. The race continued all the way to the kitchen, where the teapot from earlier was filling a basin taller than she was with warm soapy.

"Ms. Shoko guesses what we saw?" the flower print teacup asked.

Shoko sighed; it had already been along week despite it being Tuesday. As the two teacups began to bicker over who would tell Shoko first, even though she was now made of china, that there was a migraine coming on.

"Another girl is in the castle." The leaf pattern teacup then quickly interrupted, earning a glare from his complain.

"Maria, Hiro it is too late to be making up stories on such a touchy subject, especially after what has happened." Shoko scolded certain that it was another joke from two notorious troublemakers. "Now into the tub, you are both filthy!" Ignoring their protests, she hoisted her charges in into the water.

"I saw a girl in the castle" a passing servant cried in joy "And this one shows more promise." She added over her shoulder.

Shocked, Shoko pondered over this information from a more trust worthy source. Hiro smirked from inside the tub, unaware the effect was completely ruined an accidental bubble crown. "Told you."

#####

Kyoko just could not understand it. Chiori's journal was outside, so she and Kanae should be here, but why aren't they answering. For a moment she considered an old witch bewitching them into strange animals. "Nay," she decided "They would scold me for letting my imagination running loose unchecked." It was true; Kyoko was getting better about her imagination, except when it came to fairies and princesses. That was simply incurable for Kyoko. Then another thought struck her. "This place is so clean, so it could not have been abandoned."

#####

Elsewhere Lory and Yashiro were still at it. Or rather Lory was still at it. Yashiro was rolling his eyes at the candlestick's elastic behavior. As much as he hated being a clock, he could not help but think there was little hope left. Just as Yashiro started to mick Lory, just to pass the time, they both heard a voice; "P lease answer me!" Looking up they immediately noticed Kyoko treading through the hall "Did you see that" Lory asked excitably "Another girl!" "Ys, I can see that." Yashiro replied, getting an uneasy feeling "She must be the one!" Lorry cried happily, dashing after her. "Wait didn't you say the same thing about the last two?" Yashiro called chasing after him. Once he had caught up they heard her call out Kanae, Chiori, please I know you are here" the two looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

#####

Wandering through the endless labyrinth was taking a toll on Kyoko. Worried out of her mind, scared in an unfamiliar place and not to mention she was weary. Then she saw a light and her heart beat hastened. A light meant a candle, torch or lantern, which meant people to light them.

"Wait, do not go please, I do not mean to be a burden I am looking for my friends!" she cried following the light up a flight of stairs.

Unknown to her, Lory and Yashiro were guiding her to the tower where her friends were being held. As Kyoko followed them she could not help, but be confused. 'If they were avoiding me, why do they not blow out the light' she mused. 'If they are leading me to Kanae and Chiori, then why don't they tell me where we are going? Or at the very least show themselves to me?' Nevertheless, she followed the light to a dark. Picking up a nearby torch she continued inside. Then she heard a faint noise "Is someone there?" she called "and do I smell smoke" she wondered.

#####

"OWWWWWW" Yoshire whisper screamed "Sorry" whispered Lory "Your hand was in the way."

#####

Kyoko paused at the door. Musty air with the odor of damp walls and who knew what else hit her nose. The door had a low barred window. Peering in she saw both her friends, then her breath hitched in her trout. Kanae was leaning slumped against the wall, racing to the origin of the sound, a prison cell. Yet the scrunched up face was more out confusion. "If no one is here…. Who lit the light?" She wondered. Then a weak voice called out "Kyoko?" "Kanae?" Kyoko gasped. "Chiori!"

To say that the beast was furious would have been an understatement. Not only was he going to soon be permanently stuck as a beast, but now he had two annoying street rats in his castle. They should be grateful he let them live, not screaming their heads off. The said screaming had led to an incoming migraine, one he felt would be a head splitting one. "Not to mention there was a girl calling for two others" he muttered, then paused "Wait a minute, who is that, I do not have any servants with the names Chiori or Kanae unless…" his lip drew back into a snarl. "There is another intruder."

#####

"Kanae, Chiori!" Kyoko cried out in relief, racing toward them. "Kyoko." Kanae started blinking away the cloudiness in her eyes. "Is it really you?" "What are you doing here" Chori asked fear lacing her voice. "Of course it is, I am here to save you." As Kyoko looked at the lock, a thought crossed her mind. "Who did this?" she demanded. Now panic was clear on the faces of both her friends. "Run" Chiori cried "and do not look back" Kanae ordered, despite her exhaustion.

'"Why…" Kyoko asked when a large hand grabbed her from behind and flung her away. Crying out from both surprise at the attack and the loss of light from the extinguished torch, Kyoko scrambled as her mind registered a large shadow that had not been there before in the corner. "What are you doing here!?" a rough voice demanded. Kyoko gulped but, as bravely as she could "I'm here for my friends they need medical attention." She gestured to them "Can't you see how ill they are? What if they die?!" "Then it will be their own fault for trespassing into my home." The shadow snapped. "Please have mercy, I do not have much money, but I'll pay for their release." Kyoko begged.

"Ha, all the money in the world could not ransom their release" the shadow sneered. Kyoko's mind whirled though anything else she had. Then, a mad and desperate idea formed in her mind. "Then take me as their replacement." She told him. "No, what do you think you are doing" Chiori explained "You" the beast sneered before his face softened. "You will take their place?"

I must be brave' She told herself ''They saved me, so it is my turn to save them.' Slowly Kyoko rose to her feet, and gradually turned to the beast. Eyes closed as if this might make her new reality disappear into the night. As she did she pictured all the moments she treasured with her friends as she condemned herself wither her next words.

"You have my word" she told the beast. "Done." he barked and stormed to unlock the cell. While he did, Kyoko crumbled to the floor, happiness at saving her friends and despair at her fate ripping apart her already battered heart to pieces. As Kyoko lay on the ground Kanae half stooped half slumped next to her. Using as much strength as she could muster she slapped Kyoko across the face. "Do you expect me to be grateful?" she snapped.

As Kyoko gaped up at her, hand to a red, stinging cheek she continued eyes glistening "that I will have to live with knowledge that my best friend sacrificed her life" Kyoko opened her mouth to reply, when the beast suddenly grabbed both girls roughly and dragged them out of the room, ignoring the trio of cries.

#####

"Let us go you…." Kanae tried to snarl, but tail off from exhaustion. "I will never forgive you" Chiori panted, eyes unfocused. "Why don't you take a hint, you are not wanted here" the beast growled as he threw the two girls into a carriage.  
"Take them to the village." He ordered as the carriage sprung to life and started trotting towards its destination. Turning around sharply, he head back and stormed inside the castle. While he was thundering up the stairs the stairs to the room of his latest prisoner, Lory followed him, already creating matchmaking plans. "…Then you sweep her off her feet and live happily ever….." The beast turned and glared at the candlestick with such furry, even Medusa would have turned to stone.

#####

Looking up as he entered the room, Kyoko sniffed with tear stained eyes. Then she saw who it was and froze. Had it not been for the fact he had seen her move a few moments ago, the beast could have sworn she had turned to stone. Before he could decide, the girl stood up and shouted abuse at him. "What did they do that was so wrong? Would it hurt you to show a little kindness? Now I will never see them again!' She was on the verge of returning to sobbing. Ren scowled at her. "I did not force you to trade places, you choose that." Kyoko glowered at him "If you had a heart, you would do the same for someone you cared for." He gave her a smile so bright Kyoko blinked 'Are those… sparkles' she pondered "And why do I feel as if he is really angry" she thought, as she tried not to cower at the sight of his fangs. Then she remembered what this…thing had done to her friends and glared at him, tear starting to fill her eyes again. She did not even bother to try to rub them from eyes. "You must be so proud" "Sending two girls on death's door to prison and forcing a complete stranger to give up her freedom and dreams." She sniffed indignantly. "You must be proud indeed."

Ren was stunned, few people dared to speak at him this way. "I did not suggest to trade places with them." He growled pointedly. "I would be a poor excuse of a human being if I did not." She snapped "Unlike you, I have a human heart." Then the masked she had on broke. "If you did, you would have let me say goodbye, but you didn't." She sobbed "I will never see them again, the only fiends I ever had, and I will never see them again!" She buried her face I n her hands.

Suddenly the beast felt a pang of guilt. Without even think he found himself muttering "Follow me to your room." Kyoko glanced up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. "What?" she asked, positive that she heard wrong. "Do you want to be in a tower forever" he snarled. Unable to speak anymore she nodded "You many stay here" he told her. Kyoko stared into the room and for some reason she could not explain, she felt a spark inside her that she had not felt before. "Kyoko Mogami" The beast stared at her, eyebrows raised at least, she thought they were eyebrows. 'Hard to tell with all that fur.' She thought. "My name is Kyoko Mogami, not 'you'."

Once again the beast paused then, "My name is Ren Tsuruga. He told her gruffly. He then waited, his facial expression clearly showed expectation for a reply, preferably a name. There is none, at least not a verbal one. Kyoko simply stared at him. He noticed the expected emotion; fear. Yet, he noticed, there was something else was it anger, no it was a strong emotion, but not fiery as rage was. This was stronger and more subtle; determination. "Determined over what?" he mused to himself. As he led her down the stairs and through the halls he recalled advice from his parents back to when they were still alive. "Remember, when you are with a lady, you should always try to start a polite conversation." You may go any where you want, except for the west wing." he told her "Why?" she asked a quizzing look on her face. "Because I said so." he told her, smiling with more sparkles than before. She remained in fearful silence until they reached a room, "This is here you will be staying" he told her "You will join me for dinner, and that was not a request" he added slamming the door, leaving a miserable Kyoko sobbing on the floor.

#####

Meanwhile, several certain objects were sighing with a mix of exasperation and exhaustion. Well, except for a candlestick and clock who were already making matchmaking plans. They were moaning. OK, Yashiro was slumped in disappointed and Lory was the one complaining. "He should have swept her of her feet!" he ranted "How on earth is she going to fall in love with him unless he does something to make her heart soar like a bird when he speaks and flutter like a butterfly when he…" the other did not even bother to listen to him continue, as the gave a collected sigh.

They had a Loooooooooooooooooooooong wayto go.

ShiningGoldenSun: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO ALL MY FAITHFUL AND PATIENT READERS WHOM I DO NOT DESERVE ABOUT NOT UPDATING SONNER, BUT THE REAL WORLD GRABBED ME BY THE EAR AND REFUSED TO LET GO UNTIL NOW!

Sho: More like the stupid author felt guilty about giving my role to that studied platform wearing

ShiningGoldenSun: If you want to live another day, I would suggest you consider your next words very carefully.

Sho: "…"

Kyoko: Please Review so that ShiningGoldenSun and I do not have to deal with _that_ idiot.

Ren: Please send reviews so that I do not go to jail for murdering a certain blond.

ShiningGoldenSun: I will try to send more updates, at a faster pace.


	6. A Malicious Plan

Author's note I will be adding Sho's tavern song, but with changes to fit the characters

Kanae and Chiori trudged through the snow on their way to town. Kanae muttered the occasional curse while Choiri mentally wrote down what she was going to pen in her rage journal, which she somehow manage to lose at some point.

However, that did not matter. What did matter was rescuing Kyoko. As much as they hated to admit it, they were no match for that creature. They knew of only one idiot who could be any match for it, if his bragging carried any weight that is.

####

Meanwhile the said idiot was busy drinking away his wounded pride.

He ranted over the day's events, his words becoming more slurred with every drink.

"Who does that girl " GULP "think" GULP "she is". After that his words became slightly inaudible.

Kijima simply watched the scene, also annoyed at the turn of events, through for a different intention. "Urgh … I was this close to becoming the number one bachelor in town." He grumbled inwardly "Why can't that plain girl just grab this proposal and go?!"

Sho glanced at his half empty mug before tossing it into the fire.

"More beer" Kajijma asked, with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced" Sho sulked, not really hearing the other man's question.

"Who you? Never!" Kijima reassured, while trying to remember what the benefits of brown noising were again. "Sho, you've got to pull yourself together."

"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Sho

Looking so down in the dumps"

Sho shove his chair in the other direction, as a child might who did not get what he wanted for Christmas.

"Every guy here'd like to be you, Sho

Even when taking your lumps."

Sho was having none of it. Without even glancing at …, whatever he considered Kijima to be, he picked up his chair and turned away once more. Kijima suppressed a groan "Number one Bachler" he chanted to himself as he tried again.

"There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why'"

He turned Sho chair around to face the rest of the bar.

"No one's slick as Sho

No one's quick as Sho

"No one is as incredibly thick as Sho"

Kijima added to himself, before he continued praising Sho.

"For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Takeo, Minoru, or Seiji

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on"

The three men he mentioned nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"No one's been like Sho

A kingpin like Sho

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sho

"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

Sho grinned, now warming to all the praises being showered on him.

"My, what a guy, that Sho!"

Soon almost everyone in the tavern, who had nothing better to do, joined Kijima's tribute to Sho.

"Give five, "Hurrahs!"

Give twelve, "Hip hips!"" The crows all cheered and drank for Sho

"Sho is the best and the rest is all drips"

Kajima added before taking a drink. A last he tried to, but Sho had lunched himself onto a table and into a fight, spilling all the contents in the mug before he had the chance.

"No one fights like Sho

Douses lights like Sho

"In a wrestling match nobody bites like Sho"

The unlucky receiver of the said bite choked out.

"For there's no one as burly and brawny"

Three certain swooning girls gushed, no need to name names, before squealing in delight as Sho leaned in giving Minirir a peak on the cheek.

As you see I've got biceps to spare

(Shining Golden Sun: What biceps? You didn't pick up _any_ of them, let alone all three.)

"Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny" Kajimi said sarcastically

"That's right!" Sho told everyone proudly

"And every last inch of me is covered with hair"

(Shining Golden Sun: Let me say this for a majority of the readers; TMI!)

"No one hits like Sho

Matches wits like Sho"

The crowds cheered as Sho topple a game of chess he just lost at.

"In a spitting match nobody spits like Sho"

"I'm especially good at expectorating!"

"Ten points for Sho!"

(Shining Golden Sun: Again TMI, I will not even describe the events that just happened)

(Sho: Maybe because what happed was to amazing for words)

(Shining Golden Sun: Or Maybe what happened is too disgusting for words)

"When I was a lad I ate four eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!"

"My, what a guy, that Sho!"

Sho smirked at all the girls swooning and gushing at him. "Now this is more like it" he thought as the girls began to rush at him in their eagerness to touch him.

"Girls, girls, girls, please

There's plenty for all" he told them, as eager for them as they were for him

"Oh yeah" he thought as they began to stoke his arm or face.

"No one shoots like Sho

Makes those beauts like Sho

"Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sho" Kijima mostly narrated as Sho did just that.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating!"

"My, what a guy, Sho!

As the Entire tavern burst out into cheering, Kijima simply rolled his eyes and headed to the bar. He was in desperate need of a drink himself, especially after losing his last one.

Then the doors were thrown open. Some men gulped. Others turned to give smirks that would have normally earned them a smack from the said young women. Girls on the other hand glared or sneered.

Kanae and Choiri stumbled in, their faces bright red, their eyes flashing maliciously.

Kanae's eyes scanned the room until they landed on Sho. Instantly, she marched over and glared at him. "You follow us!" she growled, not at all liking the situation. "Kyoko is in grave danger and needs help NOW!" This slightly interested Sho. If Kyoko was in danger, and he saved her... then well "She will come running to me begging for forgiveness" he thought.

"What kind of danger is she in?" he asked. Both girls looked at each other. They were hoping to avoid this part until they got to the castle. "She is being held hostage." Choiri told him. "By who." He probed. Looking him straight in the eye, Kanae told him "A monster." There was a moment's silence before everyone, with the exception of Kanae and Choiri, burst out laughing. Choiri glared at them "It's true you…" she took in a deep breath before she called them something that defiantly would not convince the villagers to help them. "It was a freaking monster taller than any man I ever seen." "Did it have horns?" one villager called. Kanae shot him a glare before replying "As a matter of fact it did" The villagers shot out more quest, many the girls tried to answer quickly. Then Kanae shot a look at Choiri when she realized what was going on. All they were achieving was being made fun of and nowhere near being any closer to rescuing their friend.

In fact, no one was laughing as hard as Sho was. It was one of the few times he openly dropped the cool act to roll on the floor with laughter. When he regained some self-control, he glanced at them and snorted. "Do you honestly expect me to believe such an idiotic story?" he laughed.

Kanae grabbed Sho by the collar of his shirt and glared at him "For a guy so interested in her, shouldn't you be showing more concern ?! Mo!" she spat in disgust throwing him back onto his seat.

"Get out of here you 'Love Me Girls'" jeered Rikio

"We don't want you here" another added as the two girls stormed out. No one noticed their slight stagger or how they leaned on each other for support. No one bother to help them or even pretend to be concerned.

####

Chiori turned and glared at them, already imagining what she would write in her rage journal. "… If I still had it." She thought grudgingly

####

"Those crazy Love me Girls" a bartender muttered after Kanae and Choiri left.

"Crazy Love Me Girls, hmmm?" Sho thought out loud as he began to grin wickedly.

"Crazy Love Me Girls..."

"Kijima, I'm afraid I've been thinking"

"A dangerous pastime" Kijima groaned.

"I know." Sho commented.

"But those two crazy chicks are Kyoko's friends

And their sanity's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at those two bizarre girls

See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Kyoko

And right now I'm evolving a plan"

"If I . . ." Sho pulled

"Yes?" Kijima asked leaning in.

"Then we . . ." Sho whispered more instructions into Kijima's ear

"No! Would she . . ." Kijima started to ask as his eyes widened at what Sho was getting at.

Sho whispered the last stages of his plan and smirked "Guess!"

Kijima returned the grin with equal malice "Now I get it!"

"Let's go!" they shouted together.

"No one plots like Sho" they sang together

"Takes cheap shots like Sho" Sho continued, his nose growing longer and thinner.

"Plans to persecute harmless single damsels like Sho" Kijima added

"Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful" Sho bragged

"As down to the depths you descend" Kijima

"I won't even be mildly remorseful" Sho

Just as long as I (you) get what I (you) want in the end

"Who has brains like Sho?" Sho boasted

"Entertains like Gaston?" Kijima grinned as Sho joined in with him

"Who can make up these endless refrains like Sho?

And his marriage we soon will be celebrating

My what a guy

Sho!"

The whole tavern erupted into cheering. Their town's pride was back. Even Erika, Mimori and Ruriko were excited for him. Not so much as the possibility of him being married, through quite frankly they were most likely pretending the upcoming wedding was for one of them. Rather they were just pleased to have him back to his normal self.

####

Meanwhile, the two girls were still fighting their way home. The storm had not lessened it severity by any means, through on the other hand, it was not any worse. Nevertheless both girls were determined to find some other means to save Kyoko since as Kanae phrased it "Those idiots have nothing better to do than sit on their lazy butts all day long kill." As they headed for the cottage, a warm light started to glow around them. "Wha?" Choiri asked as she started to blackout. "Now what?" Kanae mumbled as she too fell into the blissful darkness, where there was no cold storm for blazing fever.

Then, a lone figure, dressed in a long flowing gown approached them her wavy hair pulled high making it appear shorter than it really was. "I'm sorry." She whispered to the sleeping girls. "But I must not let any interference, at least for the time being." She then glanced at their feverish faces with concern. "Not to mention you need rest, however I am afraid you will be asleep a while. Although you will not completely recover, you will be out of harm's way in the meantime."

She glanced up in the direction of the tavern. "And not just from your illnesses" she sighed to herself "Through I can only delay both, sooner or later you will have to face them…you _all_ with have to face them. I just hope darling knows what he is doing." She muttered the last part. Waving her hand slowly in a large arc over them, she watched as they disappeared in a gently wave of gold.

Author's note this will be my late Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers out there. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I do not update before then. Also, as an apology for this being late I will be updating very soon so stay tuned.


	7. Off to a Very Rocky Start

Shinning Golden Star: Hello…. I'm back, sorry for the hiatus, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I also changed the layout format to try to make it easier to read. If you like this new style please tell me, if not please tell me. I will try to write the next chapter in such a way that as many people as possible can enjoy it. The rest of my note is at the end of the story.

Kyoko: Please enjoy Shining Golden Star worked hard on this one.

##############################################################################

##############################################################################

##############################################################################

Kyoko was still sobbing in her room her back against the farthest wall from the door. "Why?" she cried, face buried in her arms. "What did we do to deserve this?"

Lifting her head slightly she glanced around the room. It was by far the most elegant room she had ever seen; through frankly the nicest she had ever seen was the special suite at the Fawa's hotel through they were usually just merchants, fit for a princess.

With its light colored wall, cherry wood furniture. The bed had royal blue satin sheets with a real feather bed, not the straw bed she had at home, and blanket.

"How could this creature afford all this?" she pondered. "These are luxuries I could only read and daydream about."

Luxuries indeed, the bed alone would have cost enough for a week of food for herself Kanae and Choiri. Yet, despite all its beauty it had a stiff, cold and stale feeling attached, as through no one had been here in such a long time.

Not to say is was dirty, goodness know she only dreamed about attempting to achieve this level of cleanliness. However, it lacked the personal touch that she had with her own cottage, with its signs of life such as the portrait of the three of them in the main room which served as a living room and dining room. There were also the flowers which were picked weekly from the fields surrounding their home. Not to mention the handmade items which they occasionally decided to keep such as embroidery for the walls or a hair piece for special occasions. This room was clearly for someone of high rank in society.

Now make no mistake, she would be lying if she said she did not dream about similar rooms to the room she was in right now. In fact she spent quite a bit of her free time daydreaming about being a princess, or at the really least a rich young. It was just so hard to believe that a place she had dreamed about living in was now her prison.

"How is it I lost everything so quickly?" she wondered, through the answer came to her as she asked it.

Yes, I made the choice

For my friends, I will stay

But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way

An image of the creature that had caused all of her problems to begin with entered her mind.

"You monster!"

She spat resentfully, not caring whether or not he heard her. "He's a monster inside and out" she thought scornfully.

"If you think that what you've done is right, well then

You're a fool!"

She declared. "Nothing can justify what he did to us, nothing" she reasoned to herself. Then sadness dulled her rage and she spoke softly.

"Think again!"

She whispered as she lifted her head slightly more.

"Is this home?"

She asked this question to herself specifically.

"Is this where I should learn to be happy?

Never dreamed

That a home could be dark and cold."

She crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed at them in attempt to make the slowly growing goosebumps over her arms. Or rather, in attempt to comfort herself. The room was not physically cold, but it lacked the warmth of her cottage back home, the one she created with her friends.

"I was told

From the books in my childhood:"

Thoughts about how much fairy tales had substituted for a mother love and care forced its way into her mind but she continued on.

"Even when we grow old

Home will be where the heart is

Never were words so true!"

She told herself bitterly.

"My heart's far, far away

Home is too"

"My home is where Kanae and Choiri are" she reminded herself.

Is this home

Is this what I must learn to believe in?

Try to find

Something good in this tragic place"

"Just in case

I should stay here forever

"Will I be here forever?" she wondered "Away from everything I hold dear"

"Held in this empty space

Oh, but that won't be easy

I know the reason why

My heart's far, far away

Home's a lie."

She wept bitterly, as she stood up to look around once more

"What I'd give to return

To the life that I knew lately."

She thought of her dear friends, and all the memories they shared. The many times Moko scolded her, Choiri sharing her rage journal with her, even when they had turned her into Cinderella for that festival. That one glorious night, for once, she was not the plain peasant girl whom people whispered about. Then, she remembered her promise.

"But I know that I can't

Solve my problems going back"

She rubbed away tear that were spilling. She knew that should she run away, the monster would come after her and put Kanae and Choiri in danger as well.

"Is this home?"

She gestured around the seemingly perfect, dark, chilling room

"Am I here for a day or forever?

Shut away

From the world until who knows when

Oh, but then

As my life has been altered once

It can change again"

"Yes" she told herself "there is still hope for me to get out of here" then another thought popped into her head

"Build higher walls around me

Change ev'ry lock and key"

Kyoko directed this challenge, not only at the beast that ensnarled her now, but the world which seemed to be against her. "First my mother, than Sho, now this beast" she muttered "But that does not matter" as she continued with her song.

"Nothing lasts, nothing holds

All of me

My heart's far, far away

Home and free!"

Kyoko step back, face tilted to the celling, panting slightly from the outburst of emotion. Nevertheless, she also felt much better.

That was when she heard a soft knock on the door. For a moment she froze thinking it to be the beast.

Then she calmed down. "He wouldn't be able to knock to quietly" she reasoned, walking to the door. "So it has to be someone else"

"Who is it" she called through a closed door. "Shoko dear, I am here to bring you some tea." "Thank you very much, come in" she called opening the door, to a deserted hallway. "What?" she asked briefly questioning her sanity. It would be understandable if she stared to hear things right?

"Down here dear" a kind voice called to her. Looking down she jumped back in surprise.

"A… teapot is… talking to me?" she gasped, walking backward "Now I know I have lost my mind, this is impossible."

"I know it is" another voice behind her, causing her to leap in the air. Turing around stiffly she froze as she noticed the _wardrobe_ continued on as if the girl had not almost jump out of her own skin "but here we are!" Kyoko could have almost sworn she saw a cheerful smile on the wardrobe as she continued "I am ten by the way."

As Kyoko tried to collect herself, Shoko hopped in followed by two teacups, some sugar and cream.

"Come Marie." Shoko called to one of the young teacups. Obediently, the teacup did so and soon Kyoko found herself sipping the most wonderful tea she had ever tasted. "Thank you very much!" she told Shoko while bowing, feeling much calmer.

"You know, that as one of the bravest and most selfless thing I had ever seen." The teapot told the girl, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"We all think so." the wardrobe added.

"But I lost everything." Kyoko sighed "Kaene and Choiri were the closest thing to a family that I ever had. They were my only friends and now they are gone. I wanted to travel the world with them. There were so many things I wanted to do, that I will never be able to do now." The two older objects looked at each other as Kyoko continued with a livid look. "Then that…that… that _thing_ disrupts out lives." Kyoko looked down at Maria. "Through if I still had my curse dolls…" Kyoko muttered darkly.

This instantly snatched Marie's attention. "You use curse dolls too?!" she gasped with what the others, except for Kyoko, considered to be a rather dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh yes I make my own" Kyoko told her eagerly. "If you like…" she added noticing the teacup's expression and perceiving it as one of longing. "I can make you some."

Shoko shook her head is disbelief. "I was so close to having her give up that hobby." She thought glumly.

"I like her" Maria declared as through Kyoko had paced some sort of test. "I am going to call her 'big sister' for now on". Kyoko held back a giggle.

"Come Maria, Hiro" Shoko called from the doorway.

Hiro and Maria instantly bounded for the door. Hiro went thought the door pausing slightly to glance back at Kyoko before quickly leaving, possibly to hide the fact he was not as indifferent as he wanted the others to believe.

Maria on the other hand, stopped to turn and call to Kyoko "See you later big sister!"

Kyoko giggled and waved goodbye. "At least something happened to me today." She thought.

"Now then, how should you be dressed for dinner?" Ten mused out load behind her.

Kyoko frowned, remembering Ren's request or rather demand from earlier. At the moment, the last thing in the world she wanted was to be anywhere near him, let alone eat dinner with him as though they were friends. Just imagining being on friendly terms with him sent chills down her spine. "But, I doubt he would want to eat with a plain boring girl like me." She argued, using the first excuse that came to mind.

Ten seemed aghast at this proclamation. "Kyoko, do not put yourself down like that!" she scolded. "You are a rather cute girl and when I am done with you I promise you shall be the belle of the ball!" Kyoko looked at her questionably. "They call me the fairy Godmother for a reason" the wardrobe told her. "I pride myself on my ability to get girls ready for dat…dinner." Kyoko's eyes shone at the title 'Fairy Godmother'. "Then you are like a muse" she gushed excitement and sparkles lighting her face. "Uh… yes….I guess I am." Ten told her.

##############################################################################Ren was pacing back and forth in front a blazing fire place and quite honestly Lory was starting to feel slightly dizzy just watching him. "Ren" the candlestick began. "You know she won't come down any faster with you wearing down the floor like that."

Ren shot him a glare which lowered the tempter in the room to near freezing, despite the warm fire…or as far as everyone else in the room was concerned.

"Then perhaps you can tell me what is taking her so long to come down for dinner." Ren snarled.

Lory shrugged "It is well known that for every minute it takes a man to get dressed, takes a woman five."

"It is not just that" Shoko quickly put in before Ren could do anything else to demonstrate his annoyance. "In a few moments, she lost everything important to her; her home, friends freedom…"

"Well I think you are making this more complicated than is has to be" "Lory grinned all you have to do…

(Shining Golden Star: Just as a waring Lory is going to be rambling for quite a bit so for anyone who does not want to get bored with his 'romance in an hour' scheme please skip the next paragraph

Lory: hey!)

"… is smile lovingly at her when she enters the room. Then you must elegantly rise from your seat, you will be sitting with proper posture before she enters the room of course, and wily with dignity to her. After giving a sophisticated bow worthy of the emperor of the world giving to the empress, no the continent, of the world, the universe you must offer her your hand err… paw and give it a lasting, but brief kiss as well as gentle. Right after that you must offer her your arm and escort her to the table as through you are her knight in shining armor, which of course you are. Oh, I almost forgot, you must be wearing your best outfit, Shoko you must quickly get someone to give him a bath, goodness knows how long it has been just because you look like a beast doesn't mean you have to smell like one despite what some of those feather brain maids say. And going back to your outfit, normally I would say the lavender purple, but I don't think that would go with your fur all too well. Perhaps that black one, but I don't think it would be best in the dim candle light we will have….

(Shining Golden Star: Ok I can't take it anymore moving on)

"And that is how we shall break the spell by midnight" Lorry concluded glancing at his rather small audience with a rather self-gratifying grin… through he did not necessary get the reactions he was hoping for.

Ren was staring blankly at him while Yashiro was applauding, the only one as far as Lorry as concerned who actually appreciated his plan, and Shoko looked as though she would have face palmed is she still had hands and arms to do so. "…If you plan to interfere the way you just explained with… that idiotic… " Ren growled.

"I think I'll go check on Kyoko" Yashiro quickly interrupted before rushing out of the room.

Shoko sighed "Ok, let's start over, now Ren straighten up!"

#####

"Kyoko" Yashiro called through a closed door "It is almost time for dinner" he paused then added. "With the Master."

"Please tell him that I rather not." a voice called back.

Yashiro was stunned. "But… Ren _told_ you to come down to dinner." He told her, while trying to figure out how on earth he was going to tell Ren who was already in a bad mood.

"Tell him I don't eat with a monstrous emperor of the night!" she retorted, thinking back to his earlier behavior.

"How on earth am I supposed to tell him that?!" Yashiro thought with a deadpanned as he made his way back to the dining room and wondering if his will was still valid.

"Kyoko, you know Ren does have a name." the Ten chided.

"First names are only used by friends" Kyoko replied. "Almost everyone here has treated me kindly, but that thing will never be a friend of mine…never." she stated bitterly.

Ten sighed dejectedly, how on earth could the spell be broken… if their one hope refused to even acknowledge Ren's name?

#####

Meanwhile, thanks to the nitpicking of Lorry and Shoko, Ren mood had shifted from impatient annoyance to an agitated dread. It was nothing even as remotely detailed as compared to Lory's earlier speech, it was just shorter and more to the point.

"And finally there is one thing you must always remember" Shoko instructed.

"What?" Ren demanded.

"YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER" the duos concluded with more force at him, since before the curse.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Ren bolted into an upright position with toothy smile and perfect posture, for a mix match creature of ho knew how many different traits, only to revel a very jumpy Yashiro who honestly looked as though he rather be accused of treason in England then be in the same room as Ren. "Well" asked Ren who clearly was attempting to keep his composure with a frightening amount of sparkles. "Where is she" "Who" Yashiro asked faking an innocent look. More sparkles and a wider smile sent shivers down everyone's' backs. "Oh yes Kyoko…well….. considering everything that has happened to her today…. I am sure that you will be able to understand…. She's not coming" For a split second there was silence, the kind that happens just before all hell breaks loose. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT" Ren roared, all composure thrown to the wind as he threw the doors wide open and tore through the halls with the three objects bounding after him.

########

Kyoko felt her room shake as she heard the distinct and completely audible thunder or rage. She turned to Ms. Muse and with a tone that should have been illegally cheerful asked the wardrobe "Would you mind if you help me barracked the door?"

############################################################################## "Your grace" Yashiro called.

"You're Immanence" Shoko pleaded.

"Let's not be hasty" They both cried out in desperation, trying to reason with him.

Lory, on the other hand was enjoying the whole thing. "This is better than that event between the maid and butler" he mused.

Ren, however, ignored the objects and within a few minutes of receiving the refusal, was outside the girl's room and pounded on it furiously.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner." He snarled to the closed door.

"I'm not hungry" a muffled voice retorted.

"If you don't come out" Ren threatened "Then I'll rip that door…"

"Ren, I could be wrong, but I do not think that Kyoko is the type of girl who would be attracted to threats." Lory interrupted, before Ren could finish.

"I can almost assure you that won't win her affections." Shoko told him sternly.

As if to prove their point a clear and distinct click of a door being locked came from Kyoko's door.

"At least attempt to be a gentleman" Yashiro told him with a nervous glance at the door.

"But she is being so difficult" Ren protested angrily as a second clicking sound was heard.

Three pairs of eyes bore into his and Ren grunted. "Will you join me for dinner?" he asked flatly. Three glares were sent in his direction. Ren rolled his eyes "please" he added sarcastically

"No thank you" Kyoko told him firmly.

With that, Ren snapped. "You can't stay in there forever!" He pointed out angrily.

"Oh yes I can" Kyoko retorted with a tone that clearly said 'watch me'.

Then, what little hope the cursed peopled had left was doused with what seemed to be the sound of the bed being shoved across the floor confirmed her conviction.

"Fine" Ren told her in a deadly whisper as wrath materialized around him in a dark cloud of fury. "Then stay in there and stare to death."

He glared at the three stunned enchanted servants next to him. "Unless she eats with me, she will eat nothing at all." He ordered. With that, he stormed out of the room. "Well, that did not go very well" Lory sighed.

"You think!" the other two snapped at him.

Lory shrugged the best he could, particularly when one considers the circumstances of being made of brass and being without anything resembling shoulders. "I'll keep an eye on her." He told them and then added with a glint in his eye "It will be fun."

Now both Shoko and Yashiro knew that Lory had a rather twisted sense of 'fun', mainly if it meant he could act as the self-proclaimed 'massager of love' he claimed to be. Yet, the situation left them with few other choices. Guest or no, there were still numerous other duties to attend to and Lory was the only one who had a chance of reasoning with Ren and had enough time to keep an eye on Kyoko.

Nodding, both the teapot and the clock left the room, leaving behind Lory who looked as though he was playing the part of Alexander the Great based off his side and random order to foot soldiers who were not really there. In other words, there was nothing new to see.

##############################################################################

Ren stormed into his room….at least what was left of it. Throughout the years of is rage and misery not a single piece of furniture, taspery, painting or bit of cloth was left undamaged. A single table was the only exception, with a rose enclosed in a glass dome and a hand-held mirror lying beside it.

"I asked her" her growled as a chair was thrown into a wall "nicely and what does she do?" a table was knocked overly roughly "What does she expect me to do? Get on my hand and knees to beg?!" He spotted the hand held mirror and snatched it. "Show me the girl!" he commanded.

Instantly the image on the glassy surface changed from his own furious expression to Kyoko's room. She was lying on the bed crying with her face in her hands, while Ten was attempting to comfort her.

"I know Ren can seem a bit harsh, but once you get to know him…" "I don't want to get to know him" Kyoko interrupted, her words stabbing Ren in the heart. "Why would I want to get to know the monster who stole the only good thing that ever happened to me? He was willing to let them rot in that prison, when they were so sick! He could have killed them." and turned away. Ren was stunned.

"Murderer!" a fait voice cried out accusingly from a painful memory. He clasped his head in his paws.

"Go away." He begged the invisible woman. "Haven't you punished me enough? I would have never allowed those girls to die!"

To be honest, he had not planned to have those two girls stay in the dungeon forever, just until they apologized to them. They trespassed into his home, the one place he could be without anyone seeing him like this. In fact they saw him, the one thing he did not want anyone near his castle to do, save those cursed with him. He did not even know what came over him when he demanded Kyoko stay with him forever when he was going to release them soon. He knew that this was all part of his punishment and that he should just accept it, but he couldn't.

In the end, he just wanted it to be all over; the curse, his guilt over Rick's death his grief over the and disappearance of his parents. Through nothing compared to the weight of knowing that the curse on those who stood by him was entirely his fault, and just when a chance to make it up to them appeared, it was dashed to pieces.

"How long must this go on?

This cruel trick of fate?

I simply made one careless wrong decision"

Ren snorted to himself "who am I trying to fool? Perhaps **that** guy was right when he said my birth was a mistaken in and out of itself." Then he remembered **her**. The blasted witch who turned him into this…this …thing! He gritted his teeth as he continued.

And then the witch was gone

And left me in this state

An object of revulsion and derision

Hated...

He stared at his paw with disbelief and disgust building. Then he felt an almost familiar despair return.

"Is there no one

Who can show me

How to win the world's forgiveness?"

Ren let out a bitter laugh. "Who the heck am I trying to fool" he smiled, coldly and sarcastically. "I am a monster and a murderer, there is no forgiveness for me" He placed the mirror back on the table. "It's hopeless."

He glanced down at the rose just in time to watch as a petal fell on top of yet another petal. Reality slammed into him, just as it had each time he had looked at it for these many years.

Now the reader should understand that the nerves are not meant for this type of surge, especially so frequently for as long as it had for Ren. It was this fear which made his temper almost uncontrollable and his servants knew it.

They knew him to be kind and even gentle. As a matter of fact he had been an extremely cheerful child before the death of his friend. Seeing him so broken from grief and despair was far more unbearable than any curse.

They did not just want to break the curse to have their human form back; they wanted him to feel the joy of loving and being loved. Even though none of them had spoken this out load, a number of them were willing to remain in their enchanted appearance if it meant Ren could be happy.

Ren on the other hand was still a far away from forgiving himself. If anything he saw his curse as punishment for Rick's death.

"What if we are all like this forever?" the thought involuntary entered his mind.

"No!" he thought franticly, jumping up. "I can't give up, not yet!" "But what should I … what can I." He fell upon a damaged chair, which miraculously help his weight. "Rick…" he thought pleadingly "You always seemed to know what to do… if you can find it in your heart to forgive me…even a little…please...tell me what to do!"

Then, he thought of when he was younger and remembered what would normally make a woman swoon. "Good Evening Kyoko." He told a shattered mirror next to him will giving his lady killer smile…. Only to grimace at the sight of a dozen reflections…well… perhaps what he saw is best left to the readers' imagination.

##############################################################################

##############################################################################

##############################################################################

Shining Golden Star: It feels so good to be back. I also do sincerely apologize for the delay in updates.

Sho: Stupid, lazy author

Shining Golden Star: You know I can always have the wolves visit you when you're asleep

Sho: turns pale and runs in the opposite direction

Shining Golden Star: Now if only I could make Kyoko and Ren get married already, too bad Skip Beat and its characters are not mine(do not sue me).

Anyway please review. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but please no hate reviews.

Also, as you can tell I am making quite a few changes to the story to match the characters, though I am keeping hat I consider to be classic lines from the movie as well as songs from the musical version. I also know that I cut out some of those songs, but in this case, I just do not see Shoko singing and 'No Matter What' plain and simple cannot work.


	8. A Near Tragedy Blossoms into Friendship

Ren stared out at the door, still creaking from Kyoko's frightened flight. Distress and guilt were written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his paw reaching out to the long-gone girl.

"I did not mean to scare you."

He stared at his paw, perhaps believing that it belongs to a different animal.

"I did not mean to harm you"

"MURDERER!" a ghastly memory screamed at him accusingly. Vicious eyes glared at him, a ghost from a long ago memory.

"I know." Ren hollered to the invisible source, paws clutched uselessly against his ears. "I know" he repeated in a whisperer hoarse with grief and guilt.

He looked into a nearby shattered mirror and a dozen hideous faces stared back at him, eyes filled with pain, guilt and thousands of other emotions, named and unnamed.

"And in my twisted face

There's not the slightest trace

Of anything that even hints at kindness

And from my tortured shape

No comfort, no escape

I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless

As my dream dies

As the time flies

Love a lost illusion

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven

To this sad conclusion

No beauty could move me

No goodness improve me

No power on earth, if I can't love her

No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have loved her

And make her love me too

If I can't love her, then who?"

"Time is running out." He thought "She is my last hope."

Then he remembered those days when life seemed bright and hopeful, long before the curse, before Rick's death. All the way back to when his mother and father were alive and well.

"Long ago I should have seen

All the things I could have been

Careless and unthinking, I moved onward"

He remembered the grand balls they used to have when he was a child, his father; tall and proud with the metals from various wars. His mother; radiant and regal with silks billowing around her while precious gems amplified her beauty. The joy and merrymaking were of legends, all people from every walk of life was invited noble and common, rich and poor, near and far. The loss left a stabbing feeling in his chest.

"No pain could be deeper

No life could be cheaper

No point anymore, if I can't love her

No spirit could win me

No hope left within me

Hope I could have loved her

And that she'd set me free

But it's not to be

If I can't love her

Let the world be done with me"

"Please Rick" he pleaded with his dead friend. "I know I can never be forgiven for killing you, but ,please I'm begging you…"

##############################################################################

Kyoko flew down the staircase as hasty as her legs would allow her.

"Help me!" She thought panic struck as she raced down the third-floor staircase.

"Chiori, Kanae, he's going to kill" she cried out loud now sprinting downstairs past the second floor.

Lory and Yashiro, who were at the bottom of the ground floor staircase, heard her cries and thought at the exact same time, "No, Ren!" "What have you done Koun" Lory whispered, low enough that Yoshiro would have been unable to hear even if he was paying attention.

Both of them knew just how frightening Ren's uncontrolled temper could be to anyone, especially to someone who already had such a poor impression of him.

Suddenly she was at the top of the staircase to the left of them, eyes wide, face pale despite the incredible speed of her decent down the stairs.

"Wait, Kyoko" Yashiro called as she passed them in her desperate attempt to get away.

"Promise or no promise, I will be killed if I stay here another moment!" The frightened girl cried over her shoulder as she hastily fastened her cloak.

Both objects watched in disbelief and horror as their only possible hope of breaking the curse, rushed outside and into a violent blizzard.

####################################################################################

Ren meanwhile had begun to sink back into depression.

"They told me to control my temper." he thought miserably. He let out a bitter laugh.

"Even I knew what would happen if I scared her." He sighed bitterly "Now she will never open herself to me." He paused before gazing back at the rose.

"I will never know happiness"

#############################################################################

Kyoko galloped away on Corn, terror pushing her forward, despite the dreadful weather. Wind lashed out around her as the snow fell overwhelmingly down to earth. Then, Kyoko heard a sound that made her bones chill and her blood run cold. Wolves, the same pack which had chased Kanae and Chiori, now had their eyes set on a new target, Kyoko.

Kyoko screamed bloody murder as one lunged for her.

####

Ren heard the howl of the pact but did not move. He knew his home was built to withstand human attackers. Wolves, with their lack of weapons and human intelligence, had no chance of penetrating its defenses.

Then, Ren raised his head. His heighten animal hearing alerted him to a distant cry of terror.

"Was that Kyoko?" He wondered then heard more howling, followed by another, much louder scream. "Kyoko!" he shouted as he raced out of the room and down the hallway. He did not even notice Shoko, Lory and Yashiro in the great hall as he raced the clock.

####

Kyoko ducked quickly and the first wolf missed her by a hair's length. But, it landed nimbly a few paces from her and

Kyoko grabbed a nearby fallen branch and swung wildly.

"Someone, help me" she wailed, through despite her desperation, she doubted anyone would hear her, let alone help her.

"Kanae, Chiori" she cried "Mr. Tsuruga" even though she doubted he'd help. Not only did she invade his privacy, she also broke her promise.

"Why would he help?" she laughed humorlessly, despite the overpowering fear clawing at her heart.

The wolves growled once, tensed, than pounced on her. Then, by some miracle, he appeared….. Sho!

(Ren: You have five seconds to run

Shining Golden Star: I'm Sorry, but I could not resist, I have to keep the readers on their toes. Besides, we all know that Kyoko will end up with…

Yashiro: back to the story!)

Ren appeared at of nowhere, flinging the wolf off Kyoko and snarling at the rest of the pack. At the sight of their fallen comrade, the remaining wolves turned their attention away from Kyoko, toward Ren.

Kyoko watched eyes wide as they leaped on Ren and became a snarling ball of fur and malice. One wolf was flung away from the pair, but another racked its claws against Ren's right arm. Ren roared in pain and another dug its fangs into his neck.

Again and again, Ren tossed wolves of himself an aside and again and again, the ripped at him with fangs and claws then finally one wolf fled, howling, two more followed until all the remaining wolves fled in No point in continuing a fight which would only result in needless injuries an possible loss of pack members, not to mention it was certainly not going to fill empty bellies.

Ren looked at Kyoko in a daze of pain and exhaustion. With a low groan and a hint of a whine, similar to that of a wounded bear, Ren collapsed onto a snow bank.

Kyoko looked at Corn "Now is my chance to escape" she thought, reaching for her beloved horse.

Then she stopped. "But he just saved my life." She murmured, glancing back at the monster who stole everything she held dear.

In an instant, she made up her mind. Gingerly she took off her own cloak and wrapped it around Ren. Then leaning down she whispered

"Mr. Tsuruga I need you to get up, I will help you on my horse, but you're too heavy for me to lift you"

He did not respond. Kyoko bit her lip as she tried to think of a different approach. Then a sudden idea popped into her head.

"Mr. Tsuruga, there is some strange animal out there, I cannot see most of it, but I can see very large, glowing, yellow eyes."

Almost instantly Ren jolted up, with his eyes wide and alert. Then, his eyes began to droop and he staggered into Kyoko's arms. She was surprised by how soft and fluffy his fur was.

"He kind of reminds me of a giant kitten" she thought as carefully as she could she helped the beast onto Corn, who protested very loudly under the excessive weight.

By some miracle the snowfall had gone from a heavy blizzard to light and gentle, so it was easy to follow the beasts abnormally large paw print back to the castle.

####

To say that Shoko, Yashiro, and Lory were shocked at not only the sight of Kyoko returning but with an unconscious Ren would have been an understatement.

Shoko appeared to have been on the verge of a panic attack.

Yashiro was somewhere between fanboying over and the fact Kyoko was acting so gently toward Ren and worry for Ren's safety.

Lory was muttering something about the loss of 50 years from his lifespan through he had said this with a devilish grin that had only deepen Ren's scowl when he regained consciousness.

Kyoko paid no attention to this mix of reactions, assuming she had noticed. She was too occupied with a very grouchy Ren who was clutching his arm and evading all her attempts to clean his wounds.

"Hold still!" she commanded him, armed with a clean handkerchief, dripping with boiling hot water.

Ren's only reply was a dark glare.

Without another word she reached for his arm, only for him turn away, thus having his arm out of reach. She tried again from a different side only for him let out a low growl. Finally, after several minutes of their 'game' of cat and mouse, Kyoko managed to grab his arm and roughly applies the cloth.

Stinging pain shot up Ren's arm and he let out a roar of pain let all for corners of the earth know about it.

"This is your entire fault" he growled.

"It has to be cleaned or it will get infected". Kyoko told him calmly.

"If you hadn't run away, this would not have happed" Ren accused

"If hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Koyko retorted

"... Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing" Ren told her triumphantly after a moment's pause.

"And you should learn to control your temper!" Kyoko retorted.

Kyoko gave him a rather unimpressed look as she crudely tossed the cloth back into the bowl of steaming water.

"You are acting like a child." She told him bluntly

Ren turned and stared at her in total shock. His whole life he had prided himself on his maturity

Kyoko simply rolled her eyes. "You yell, sulk, and throw silent tantrums, whenever something does not go your way."

She turned to

Then, to the complete an utter amazement of everyone in the room Ren. An honest to goodness cloud of depression hovered over him.

Kyoko gave him a deadpanned expression.

"You know, we commoners must have certain sense professionalism if we are to get the day's work done. I willing to bet you would find life easier if you tried to do the same thing, which would involve being pleasant to others."

"…" Ren did not know to respond to being scolded by a girl

"By the way" Kyoko added softly

Ren tensed, ready for another round of scolding

"Thank you… for saving my life."

Ren blinked in surprise and turn his head in order to look down at her face.

She was so focused on the task at hand that her head was bent at the angle preventing him from clearly seeing her eyes.

"The firelight is giving her cheeks a pink glow" he noted to himself. "and she appears so… sincere"

"…You're welcome" he finally told her.

Neither one noticed the knowing smiles being exchanged between three certain objects behind them.

Shining Golden Sun: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. A special thanks to everyone who has been so patient with me.

Sho : Wait a minute, I was not in this at all except for that cheap tricj you played ealier.

Shinning Golden Sun: *Holds up a magic pen* you were saying?

Sho: ….

Kyoko: Shinning Golden Sun does not own Beauty and the Beast or Skip Beat otherwise I would have gotten my revenge on the idiot by now.


End file.
